Race to the Studio
by hideunspoken
Summary: Edward's point of view in Twilight from when he steps off the plane to when he finds Bella at the ballet studio.


**A/N: This is Edward's point of view in Twilight from the point when he stepped off the airplane to when he sees Bella at the studio. Enjoy and review!**

I stepped off of the plane, weaving through people who were moving at such an unbelievably slow pace, it could be characterized as mindless wandering. I could hear Alice's mind almost immediately once I tuned in. I expected to hear her chatting with Bella, giving me my first artificial glance at her face, but Bella wasn't in her sight.

In fact, Alice was all alone, looking back and forth from the security gates to the hall of airport shops and cafes.

_Where is she? He will walk out of those security gates in 42 seconds, _she thought.

I began to walk too fast apparently, since Carlisle felt the need to hold me back to slow down. Finally I reached Alice and our eyes locked. She read my worried expression.

_She's with Jasper getting food._

I immediately turned towards the cafes and followed Bella's scent to a nearby ladies room. I found Jasper standing too still outside the door. Women were giving him anxious glances and had bewildered thoughts as they walked past. His mind had wandered so I had to physically speak to him for information.

"Jasper," I said urgently.

"Edward." He acknowledged me. "Bella's just in there." He nodded towards the lady room as if I didn't already know this.

"How long has she been in there?"

"I don't know. A while, I suppose, but I figure it's some woman thing."

"I'll go check," Alice said, pushing past me.

"Bella?" I heard her call once inside.

I listened to her thoughts as she came to the quick realization that Bella had exited through the other door.

I heard Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle's protests as I rushed through the ladies room, past Alice, and through the other door. I followed Bella's scent where it lead to the elevator. It was excruciating to wait while the elevator slowly slid along the cables and reached the third floor thousands of milliseconds later.

I jammed the button to close the doors just as Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett slipped in. Jasper was shouting apologies in my head while Alice was prophesizing the future.

"Alice, stop!" I shouted. Her mind was flooded with Bella's white, bloodless face. She was putting too much trust in her vision, but this vision would _not _come true. My persistence of this optimistic view lapsed. What if it did come true? I couldn't accept any reality where Bella didn't exist. Burning in Hell for eternity would be preferable to my grief on Earth.

My mind raced as I went to the extremes of already planning my death. The elevator came to a slow stop at the ground floor.

"Maybe she didn't get too far," Carlisle said. "We might catch her."

"No we won't," Alice whispered.

I pushed past all of them as the door glided open and followed Bella's scent to the edge of the sidewalk where it abruptly ended. She must have gotten in a car with someone, or perhaps a taxi. I let out a deafening growl that caught many human's attention.

I inhaled her lingering scent deeply and tried to think clearly when I heard a gasp from behind me.

_The ballet studio! 58__th__ and Cactus. _Alice shouted at me and replayed her conversation with Bella. I took off at full speed and while I heard Carlisle and the others shouting inside their heads at me.

_What do you think your doing!?!?!?_ was mirrored in each of their thoughts at precisely the same time. Carlisle slowly led the others away from the shocked and horrified humans. I didn't even care that people saw. Nothing mattered compared to my Bella.

They were already beginning to question what they saw anyway and too few people even noticed. To them, it was like I had simply disappeared. Perhaps they would think it was a trick of the light. Either way, my mind wasn't troubled with that event.

I heard Carlisle's reassurance in his mind that he would follow as soon as possible, and Alice was filling them in on Bella's location.

I was already in the shadows, running invisible along the back roads of Phoenix. It wasn't a city I knew well due to the never ending sunshine, but I still had a vague idea of where I was going.

The others were catching up slowly. I could just hear their thoughts from about three miles away. It had been close to twenty minutes when I finally saw the ballet studio in a distance. I took a deep breath, faintly smelling her scent. She must have walked there at some point.

I pushed faster, hoping I wasn't too late. I _couldn't_ be too late. It would be a half-life without my Bella, certainly a life I would never plan to live.

I burst through the door and heard a heart beating jaggedly and rough. _He _stood over her with bloodlust in his eyes. My excitement rose at the evident outcome: Bella's life and the tracker's slow, painful, vampire equivalent to death.


End file.
